Finding Our Way Back
by NorthwesternSig
Summary: Sig is faced with a tough situation,plus he end up getting sick.Will everyone make it home from King Season alive, or will the sea take someone along with her fury? A new Captain will have everything go wrong, including being lost. This story has cussing.
1. Bad Feelings

**Well I am in a good mood so I thought you all would like to have the first chapter of my new story up today!! SOOO here it is, now remember no updates until Sunday night or Monday morning! So this whole story idea is GracieClair's so please don't forget to give her a shout out thank you! She is awesome for giving me her idea.....she has been pretty involved in this story, she even named it.. :) So just drop her a PM and say thanks! :) Ummmmmmmmm..............yeah, please enjoy!**

SIG'S POV:

I sat up in the wheelhouse wanting to be anywhere but here. Okay I wanted to be at home. I wanted to be with my wife and my kids. I hated being away from home so much. I'm sure the guys did to, but damn we've had a busy year. Oppie had kicked our butts, then we did some cod fishing. We did a bunch of other stuff for the TV show. And then we did salmon fishing up though half of the summer. My wife Haley and I finally got to go on a vacation, but it ended up short when her Dad got sick. I needed a break. A long one, just me Haley and the kids. I looked over at the pictures I had of Haley. God I missed her. I checked my watch, she would be at the store by now. She owned a little flower shop not to far from the house.

"Northwestern this is Phil." I hear my old friend say into the radio.

I picked up the little mic and held it close to my lips. "Hi Phil what's going on?"

"Guess what I just heard?" My old buddy asked.

"Ding and dong are fighting on the docks?" I answer seeing the fight take place.

A few moments after I made that comment I see Phil come out of his wheelhouse yell something at the kids then walk back in. "No. We've got a new Captain in the fleet this year."

"Really? Someone who's been out of fishing a while?" I question now very interested in what Phil was saying.

"I guess this one is a newbie to the sea I was told the name is Hal?"

"Interesting. I guess we'll know more when he gets here huh?"

"Yeah, I'm heading over to get some food. I'll see you around. Over."

"Sounds good, Northwestern out." Picked up my cell phone and dialed Haley's work number.

"Hansen flowers, can I help you?" I hear on the other line.

"Hey it's Sig, is Haley around?"

"Ohhh umm…one minute." the phone gets muffled. "Sorry Mr. Hansen she stepped out a few minutes ago. I'll leave a message, bye!"

"Well shit." I said throwing my phone down. I look up and see a boat coming into the harbor. I pick my binoculars up and see it's the blue and white Rollo. "Cool." I said knowing Eric hasn't fished in a while.

I made my way down to the galley a few moments later to find the guys just coming in from the cold weather outside. I pour myself some coffee, and let the black liquid run down my throat.

"Cap, did you hear we have a new boat this year?" Jake asked.

"I did, some dude named Hal." I answer. "Are you guys done for the day?"

"Oh no. We still got day light to burn. I think we are going to stack pots and start making sure they are in good shape, you know no holes and shit in them." Edgar said.

"Yeah that's cool." I answer leaning against the wall in front of the table.

"You okay?" Norm asks.

I shrug. "I guess. Norm, Edgar lets go talk." I say turning and climbing the stairs to the wheelhouse. I get up there and sit down in my chair. Norman and Edgar walked in a few minutes behind me.

"Door is closed. What's up?" Norm asked.

I turned to my brothers. "Something is up. I don't like it. Something is wrong with this season." I say looking out at the Rollo approaching us at a little faster speed than I like.

"I had a dream about a rouge wave last night." Edgar said drinking his coffee.

"You did too! Man mine was huge, like 80 or 90 feet!" Norman exclaimed.

"Freggin weird! Mine was too!" Edgar said looking at Norman with big eyes

"Alright! Enough of that shitty talk! Gives me the creeps! We need to be extra cautious this season guys. At all times. Be safe than sorry." I stated knocking on a piece of wood to my right that's next to my window.

"What the hell?" Norm said pointing out the window.

"What?" I asked lighting a cigarette and looking at my two brothers who were pretty shocked.

**Mmmmm, wonder what Norm and Ed are gocking at?!?!?! Any ideas!!!!!????? Please review!!!!**


	2. I'll be okay

**Alrightly, so here's the next up date I don't know if I'll be able to update again today...but here's this. Thank you all soooo much for the reviews and story subscriptions. I greatly appreciate it. :)**

"Haley?" Norman said in total shock.

"What?" I say turning around and looking at my wife on the deck of the wheelhouse. "What the hell?" I jump up and head out to my deck. "Haley what in the hell is going on?" I yell.

She turned around, her blonde hair stuffed up in a hat. "Hey! Miss me?"

"Well yeah, what are you doing?" I question.

"Going fishing." Haley said simply.

I turned around and looked at Norman and Edgar. "What the hell is she talking about?"

Edgar's eyes were huge. "I have no idea."

I run over to the ladder and jump down on the deck and climb over the rail while a bunch of people scramble to tie the Rollo up. "What the hell do you mean your going fishing? Where the hell is Eric?" I yell.

"First of all Mr. Hansen you do not yell at me. And Second of all, I'm going fishing." Haley says jumping over the rail and standing in front of me on the docks.

"Hey Sig, how's things going?" Eric asked coming up from the galley.

"I really don't know." I say honestly. "Haley what are you doing exactly?"

Haley looked up at me with her blue eyes and her blonde hair falling out of her hat that she took off. "Sig, my dad fished. I grew up around these boats. I can do this. I can be a Captain of a fishing boat."

"Honey this isn't some flower job that just fell into your lap. It's hard out there, did you get your license?"

Haley looked up at me her eyes flowing her anger. "No Sig I just decided to drive the boat with out one."

"Look I'm sorry okay baby." I say pulling her into a hug. "I just don't want anything to happen to you okay? I'd die if something happened."

"Sig I'll be okay. Eric is on the boat as a deckhand. I have Kelli Harris, Stephanie Hillstrand, and a few other guys on deck. We will survive."

My eyes widened at the thought of Kelli and Stephanie out on deck. "Why are they here?"

"Because they want to prove to their Dad's that they can do this stuff too."

I felt the wind picked up and I shivered realizing how cold it really was wearing a short sleeve polo. "What if you like it and want to do it forever?"

"I'm not saying that will happen Sig. I just want to give it a go. That's it. I want your support." Haley said pleading with me to understand.

I sigh and close my eyes. Haley doesn't understand that once your out there that's it, it's ever man for himself. No one will help anyone unless they owe you a huge favor and even then they will probably not tell you the whole truth. "Listen honey. I will support you in whatever it is that you want to do, but I'm telling you right now…." I look at her in the eyes and harden my face. "No promises that I can or will help you look for the crab. If you are in trouble you need to rely on Eric no questions asked."

"Thanks." She said softly. "What do you say we go get a drink?"

I smile. "Ohhh…and this husband and wife thing goes out the window too…..you need to find your own friends. Besides you need to load pots onto your deck." I say looking over at Eric walking towards us with a fork lift and some pots.

Haley looked over and saw the pots coming closer. "Here goes nothing." Haley said jumping over the rail and onto the deck. She looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back and watched her climb up to the wheelhouse deck.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "Edgar!" I yell turning around and seeing my brothers up in the wheelhouse. I do the same as Haley did and get to the wheelhouse, I open the door and start looking for my smokes. I find them and stick one between my thin lips.

**Well what do you think...???????? Do you all like it. Reviews welcome.**


	3. Going Fishing

**Well, I thank all of you for your reviews and story subscriptions. I appreciate it. So here is the next update, I'm trying to get this story all written up and finished. I would say I'll probably have it done with in a week. So I might only give you all one update a day....unless the update is super short then you might get more. lol. Thanks for reading! :)**

"Stressed?" Norman asked.

"God, only if this was a normal season." I complain getting my jacket and stuffing my cigarettes in my front pocket of my jeans. "Let's go get some grub."

"What the heck is she thinking?" Edgar asked as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth between his lips.

"That's just it. She isn't thinking." Norman said.

"What the hell are we going to do this season? I've got bad vibes, and it's freaking me out even talking about it!" I say as we head up towards town.

"Let's just hope that this season turns out alright." Norm said getting a cigarette of his own.

A FEW HOURS LATER-

I sat up in my wheelhouse watching the guys on deck making sure everything was working properly. Since the season would open tomorrow, the guys would have to pull a all nighter and stack pots, and make sure they are okay. I was pouring myself over maps and past season fishing notepads. I hear Edgar yelling and I quickly looked up and saw Edgar pointing towards the starboard side of the boat. I turned around and opened the door. I had counted all of my guys and they were there. I raise my eyebrow and realize Haley was next to me. My heart fell to the floor when I looked at the Rollo and I saw the crew throwing a life ring into the water.

"Is it Haley!?" I yell running down the ladder and to the dock. I quickly jumped aboard the Rollo and helped Eric pull someone aboard.

"Are you okay?" Eric asks pulling the hat off of the person.

"I'm okay. Thanks Dad." Jergen said reaching up for his Dad.

"Eric what happened?" I hear Haley call out from the ready room.

"He wasn't paying attention and slipped." Eric said helping his son up. "Let's get you dried off."

His son just nodded his head. I closed my eyes and thanked God right then and there that it wasn't Haley. I looked up at the wheelhouse and saw her looking back at me. She smiled and I tried to give her a good smile. I went back to the Northwestern and looked over some of the pots. They looked good, we would get out of here on time tomorrow after all.

I sat in a room full of deckhands and captains, all were a little to loud for me so I sat alone in the corner of the bar watching everything unfold. The Hillstrands were busy drinking with my good buddy Phil Harris to even notice that Haley and her crew came in. I just then realized that I didn't think that they knew their daughters were on the boat. I knew this would end up in a bitching match if things went the way I thought that they would.

"Hey Dad!" I hear Kelli Harris yell out to her father.

Phil turned around and almost spit out his drink when his daughter came from behind him and smiled.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Phil exclaimed as he hugged his daughter.

"Going fishing Dad." Kelli said looking over at Haley who was ordering a beer.

"Excuse me little girl, who the hell do you think you are going fishing with?" Phil said now angry.

I smiled waiting for Kelli to bring Stephanie into the mix.

Edgar came over and sat with me. "This will be interesting wont it?"

"Wait until Haley opens a can of whoop ass on them." I say lighting a cigarette.

Stephanie turned around and went face to face with her father. "What the hell are you doing here?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh Daddy! Hi…umm…well…I'm going fishing." Stephanie blurted out.

**Well what do you all think? :) Reviews welcome. Please enjoy.**


	4. Clueless

**I thank you all for the reviews! It's greatly appreciated, I hope you all have a wonderful day!! :) Here's the next chapter, please enjoy!!**

"Are you two on the same boat?" Phil asked.

"Yes. We are on the Rollo." Kelli stated looking between the two men giving them dirty looks.

"Eric is letting you guys go fishing!" Jonathan yelled as he started to look around for Eric.

"This is going to get ugly, lets go help." I say pushing Edgar out of the booth. We step up into the conversation just as Eric walked up.

"What's going on?" Eric asked.

"You are taking our daughters out in that damn sea? Are you a fool!?" Jonathan yelled getting into Eric's face.

"I didn't hire them." Eric said solidly.

"Well it is your boat." Edgar said as he smiled and looked at me.

Idiot. He just couldn't leave it alone. I glared at Edgar.

"He's right, who the hell did if you didn't?" Phil said pushing Eric into Haley and making her spill her beer all over the floor.

"Alright!" Haley yelled. "Who the hell did that?" She came out from behind Eric and took her hat off.

"Haley what are you doing here in Dutch?" Phil questioned.

"Excuse me Mr. Harris. But why did you push my deckhand around?" Haley said moving between Eric and Phil.

"This is going to get ugly." Edgar whispered to me.

"Ya think?" I say with sarcasm in my voice.

"Deckhand?" Jonathan said all but laughing.

"Yes my deckhand. I'm Captain of the fishing vessel Rollo this year, does anyone have problems with this?" Haley said now glancing over at me.

I close my eyes and wait for the guys to start yelling at me.

"What the fuck is going on around here?" Phil exclaimed.

"I didn't know about it until today." I say in my defense.

"Sig lets get out of here." Haley said looking at me.

I looked over at my wife and I had the hardest time. My heart was killing me. "Honey, I told you. This husband and wife thing goes out the window. You need to figure this out on your own. You want the job, you need to deal with it. I've gotta get some sack time." I say turning around and walking away.

I left Haley there dumbfounded. Edgar and I walked back to the boat, we didn't say much until I heard Haley behind me yelling and screaming. I rolled my eyes and climbed over the rail lit a cigarette and waited for Haley to get over to the boats.

"Sig Hansen!" I heard her yell.

I coughed my signature smokers cough. "Yeah." I choke out.

Haley looked over at me. Her blond hair whipping violently in the wind that had picked up. It started to snow very lightly. "How could you have done that to me!?" Haley yells.

I look over at my wife climbing over the rail on to my boat. "Get off." I say walking over towards her.

"Excuse me?" Haley says placing her hands on her hips.

"Baby please get off." I said helping her get off of my boat. "Listen its nothing against you, I just don't want woman on the boat okay?"

"Why not? I've been on your boat before." Haley says looking at me.

"It's a superstition thing baby, tomorrow is Thursday and the season opens tomorrow. I just cant do that okay." I say trying to take a hold of her and give her a hug.

She pulled away from me. "Why did you treat me the way you did in there Sig?"

I let out a deep breath and threw the cigarette into the water. "Honey I told you that when you decided to do this, we are not husband and wife. Things are different right now. You have your boat I have mine. I have a way of getting the crab, dealing with my deckhands, dealing with the ass holes at the bar." I say taking her hand into mine. "You are a rookie captain. You have no clue what you are doing out here. Thank God Eric is with you."

"Oh so now I'm clueless?"

**Hmmmm, wonder how he's going to dig himself out of this one huh? Reviews welcome! :) Please dont forget to tell GracieClaire thanks for the ideas and story title.**


	5. Bad Vibes

**Because I was asked soooo nicely...here is another update! :) Please enjoy, and I thank you all for your reviews! :)**

"I didn't say that honey. All I am saying is that, learning things from your pop and doing them are two different things. Please go home to the kids." I beg.

"The kids are with my Dad, they are fine. And I'm going out on that boat tomorrow as Captain of the Rollo. And if you don't like it then so be it. But Sig please, help me when I need you most."

I shook my head. She didn't get it. "I cant. When I'm out here, and I'm Captain Sig Hansen of the fishing vessel Northwestern. I'm hard nosed, get your job done…shut up and fish jack ass."

"So what you are saying is that if I need to talk to you, for whatever the reason is…you wont listen?" Haley said fully annoyed now.

I closed my eyes and then quickly re-opened them. "I'll tell you the same thing I tell every Captain here. Since that is what you want to be…all you can do is try. If I don't want to talk, guess what I'm not going to answer."

"You are such a jerk Sig." Haley says while walking away from me.

"No Honey I am doing my job. And soon you will see why I am the way I am." I shout so she could hear me.

She ignored me and went aboard the Rollo. I sighed and went back on my boat. I went to the wheelhouse and sat in my chair. I picked up my coffee cup and went down the stairs into the galley where I found Edgar

asleep on the bench of the table. I shook him awake.

"I want a head count." I say as I went to the coffee pot.

"Right now?" Edgar asked with his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, please Edgar. I've got a headache starting and I want to get the hell out of here."

"Alright." Edgar says getting up and making his way to the staterooms to see if everyone was there.

"Hey boss!" Jake says coming in from the ready room.

"Hey." I say trying to give the young kid a smile. "Have fun?"

"I did. But ready to get some sleep." He says yawning. "You okay boss?"

I was to busy thinking to even hear what Jake asked or to even see Edgar walk in with Matt, Nick and Norm.

"Earth to Sig!" Edgar yelled.

But I was thinking about Haley. And why I had an uneasy feeling about this fishing season.

Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach. I looked up to find Edgar to close to me for comfort. He had this look on his face like he just saw a ghost. "Shit Edgar!" I yell out doubling over in pain.

Edgar started to laugh. "I'm sorry I didn't think I was going to hurt you that bad." He says looking over at Norm.

"Shit. I think I'm done with my coffee now." I say pouring it into the sink. "Thanks. Let's take off huh?" I say as I walk to the stairs of the wheelhouse.

"We are leaving now?" Nick asked.

I nodded my head yes. "I need to get out of here, for my own sake. Untie her and lets get the hell out of here." I say still holding my stomach and walking very slowly up the stairs.

As the guys came back inside from untying the boat, Nick came up into the wheelhouse and sat in the other chair. "I don't like this Sig." He said as I maneuvered my way out of the boat docks.

"What?" I question keeping my eyes trained on everything in front of me.

"This season. I'm scared to go out."

My head shot over to what Nick had just said. I've known him for a long time and I've never heard those words come out of his mouth. "We'll be alright. Just got to be a little more cautious this year. I'll talk to Edgar and see about using life vests and some other things okay?" I say not letting him in on my or my brothers own fears.

"Yeah okay." Nick says looking over at me. "Mind if I hang out here a while?"

"Not at all." I say as I pull away from the safety of the harbor.

**Well what do you all think?? Reviews welcome.**


	6. The Worst feeling

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I didnt get my morning update up, I had to work early...SO I'll post another one after a while so that way I make up for what I didnt do. :) Please enjoy!**

I drove the boat all night in the Bering sea to the fishing grounds that I chose to catch fish at. I spent the time thinking about the season and about Haley. I was worried something would happen, but I was trying really hard no to think about it. The producer that was on the boat this year, has been with me in the past. Kevin is his name. The poor guy was trying to get me to talk, but I just wouldn't do it. My mind was else where. He knew it so he tried to stay out of my way as much as possible. I stood up from my chair and looked over at Kevin, he was sound asleep, leaning up against the cabinets. I shook my head and made my way down the stairs and turned right to the galley. I took a bunch of eggs, sausage, bacon, frozen potatoes out of the fridge and started to cook for the guys. Coffee was on and so was everything else. I was waiting on the biscuits when some of the guys started to make their way into the galley. I even had toast. This was going to be our last meal together and I wanted to make sure we got filled up.

"Did you cook this?" Jake asked sitting at the table while I started to place all of the food down.

"I did. Amazing isn't it?" I say smiling at the kid.

"I've never seen you cook before."

"Either have I." Norman said as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Where's everyone else?" I question.

"Matt and Nick are coming, they are just getting up." Jake said as he took a drink of the orange juice. He learned real quick not to eat until we all were present.

"Edgar?" I ask looking at Norm.

"He isn't feeling so hot. Sea legs haven't caught up with him yet."

I nod my head as the rest of the crew comes in, Edgar behind them holding his stomach. I stood up from my normal seat on the edge of the bench to let Edgar in. I got the toast and some yogurt out of the fridge and placed it in front of Edgar.

"Eat that." I says sitting down next to my younger brother.

Edgar just grumbled, but he ate it anyways. We all ate in pure silence. Sometimes Matt and Jake would say something to each other, but we all were just trying to get our game face on. I had just put more food on my plate when I heard one of the radios going off up stairs, so I left my plate and ran up.

"Good morning fishermen! This is Alaska Fish and Game, reporting that Alaskan King Crab season will be open in one hour! We will make a final announcement in that time." A woman said.

I checked the clock and it was nearly 9:00am. I nodded my head to myself and started to look at how I was going to set my first strings. I heard footsteps and knew it was Edgar.

"Hey." I said my eyes never leaving my paper.

Edgar set down my newly warmed up plate. "Figured you might want this." He said leaning against the wall behind me.

"Thanks. Everyone ready to set pots?" I question.

"Yeah. Matt and Junior are doing bait as we speak. Norman is cleaning the galley with Nick and I wanted to check up on you."

"I'm okay. Just want to get the gear in the water." I say picking the plate up and shoveling it in my mouth.

"Yeah I'm just not feeling good. Mind if I go lay….." Edgar stopped talking when we heard the worst thing to come over the radio.

"Ping, ping, ping, ping, ping, ping, ping, ping!" A man's voice boomed over the radio.

"This isn't good." I say looking at Edgar as he gives me his famous half smile.

"This the United State Coast Guard reporting that fishing vessel….."

**HAHAHAHAH!!!! Clifhanger!!!! PLease enjoy, reviews. :)**


	7. Goodbyes Part 1

**So this is just a short chapter, I wont be able to update until later this afternoon or tonight. Im SOOO sorry! :( SO there's some position stuff in here, and I know I'm totally wrong, it just sounds good right? lol. Thanks for all of your reviews for the last chapter. I appreciate it! Thanks a ton! Enjoy!**

The long pause had me worried to death. "…….Alaskan Beauty is going down. I repeat going down. Please contact the coast guard for further information."

"Shit." I curse as I pick the radio up. "Coast Guard this is the Northwestern, where is the Alaskan Beauty?"

"Roger Northwestern, they are 400 nautical miles southeast of St. Paul Island. Can you assist them?"

"Negative, we are to far away. What is their exact location?" I look at Edgar.

"Roger Northwestern the last position is 56 East by 79 South."

I shake my head knowing we are way to far to assist. "Roger, Roger. Stand by." I say looking over at Edgar. "They are 269 miles from us, should we go?"

Edgar shook his head no. "It's up to you."

"Coast Guard, what is your eta to the vessel in distress?" I question.

"About two hours Northwestern."

"Roger, we are to far away to help, we will be praying for you guys and them." I say. "Northwestern out."

"Thanks. Good luck."

"Don't say it Edgar. I'm freaking out enough as it is okay?"

"Whatever. As I was saying, I need to go lay down. Is that cool?"

"Yeah that's fine. I'll yell for you before we take the first pot down."

"Thanks, see you."

I nod even though I know he didn't see me do it.

"Uh…Northwestern this is the Rollo how do you copy?" I hear my wife over the radio.

"Loud and clear Rollo, what's up?"

"Can you assist in the rescue with the Alaskan Beauty?"

"Negative, to far away. Can you?" I question.

"No we are leaving Dutch in less than an hour."

"Good luck Rollo." I say smiling. "Good luck baby, come home safe."

"Roger, you too." My wife says.

HALEY'S POV:

I sat in the wheelhouse alone. I was scared to death to be doing this, but I needed to prove to Sig and my father that I can handle this. I sighed and took a drink of my coffee that had turned cold. I had just finished talking to Sig, and I knew that he felt badly for doing what he was but he really didn't have a choice. I understood that things are different now with me here. I knew I would be leaving in just a few minutes and I could see my deck hands hurrying to give their loved ones a call. I picked up my cell phone and called my son's phone number. I waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" I hear him say.

"Hey Reese, it's Mom." I answer sitting down in my captains chair.

"Ma! Wow…how's things going?" Reese asked me.

"It's okay! We are leaving here in a few minutes. And I wanted to call and tell you all that I love you and I'll be home soon."

"Mom we are so proud of you! Grandpa has been showing us old pictures of his fishing days."

I laughed. "I'm glad things are well. How are your sisters?"

"Mandy is good. But Ruthie's got a bit of a cold."

"Take care of them for me okay son?"

"Alright Mom. We love you so much!"

I smiled. That is what every mother wants to hear. "I love you guys sooo much. Give the girls a hug and kiss and I will be home soon so you and I can make that dinner for grandpa okay?"

"Alright Mom. Be safe!"

"You too." I say before shutting the phone. I look up and the season just opened according to the message. Now all I needed to do was get the hell of these docks.

**So at least its not a cliffhanger right? lol. Reviews please. :P**


	8. Goodbyes Part 2

**Due to everyone wanting an update here it is! :) Please enjoy it, and I thank all you for your reviews on the last chapter. Hope all had a creat weeken!!!**

PHIL' HARRIS POV:

"Honey I cant let you do this please stay here and go home." I beg with my daughter.

Kelli looked at me with her brown eyes. "Dad I can do this. Please let me go."

"Dad she shouldn't be out there." Jake said trying to help me out.

"Jake go help your brother. I need to talk to Kelli alone." I say. Jake just nodded his head and left.

"Dad I don't see what the big deal is. I know how to do bait, I've done it before!" Kelli yelled.

"Hey first of all, you do not yell at me. I'm not yelling at you. Second of all I just want you to realize what you are getting yourself into out there."

"Daddy." Kelli says stepping up further into me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I can do this. You didn't raise the boys to do things half asked, and you didn't raise me to be that way either. I can do this. I can make you proud."

I took a deep breath in and let it out. "Alright. But if I start smoking again because of you, your ass is mine little girl." I say smiling.

"Oh Daddy!" Kelli exclaimed giving me a hug. "I gotta go. Promise you'll call us?"

"Promise." I say giving her one last hug and watching her leave the wheelhouse.

God what did I do to deserve such a wonderful kid in my life.

JONATHAN HILLSTRAND POV:

I looked out over the bow of the boat, watching the guys put the bait into the freezer. Andy didn't like the bait we had, so we had to get some new fresh stuff. I looked over as Andy was texting his wife. I smiled when he started to blush. But I suddenly saw someone wearing a blue jacket come aboard the boat, they walked over to Scott and gave him a hug.

"Who's that?" I question.

Andy stands up and looks out the window. "Isn't that Steph?"

I raise my eye brow as I watch Scott and Stephanie turn around and start walking across the deck to get inside the wheelhouse. A few moments later I heard foot steps coming into the wheelhouse.

"Hey!" Stephanie exclaimed as she saw Andy.

"Hey yourself kid!" Andy gave her a big hug.

I on the other hand just stood there with my arms crossed.

"Daddy." Stephanie said looking me in the eyes. "I need to do this."

"On the Rollo though?" I ask.

"Yes. Haley Hansen is driving the boat. Eric is there, we will be okay Dad. I promise nothing will happen to me."

"Bug you cant promise that! I've seen thousands of things happening to people before. You have NO idea!" I yell.

"Daddy please, Im not asking you if I can go. I'm telling you that I'm leaving. And I had hoped that you would at least give me your blessing."

"Dad just give her a shot, its not like she will want to do this forever." Scott says.

I shoot a look at Scott which causes him to leave the wheelhouse an Andy just busied himself with his cell phone. "I'm not happy about this one bit. I cant support you on this. I just cant. These boats are no place for women."

Stephanie started to get tears forming in her eyes. "Then I guess I'll see you when I return. I love you Dad." She turned around and looked at Andy. "Bye Uncle, love you."

"Love you too Kid. Be safe." Andy says giving her a quick hug.

Stephanie turned around one last time before he went down the stairs. "See you soon."

I bit my lower lip and fought off the urge to start crying.

"Jonathan tell her that you love her, she needs that right now. She isn't one of the guys." Andy says looking over at me.

I shake my head and walk to the loud hailer. "Hey!" I yell into it and watch as my deckhands turn around and Stephanie stopped just before she climbed off the boat with Mike's help.

"I love you Bug."

I saw Stephanie look up at me and she smiled. She mouthed I love you to me and was off the boat in a minute. I let out a deep breath hoping and praying that she would be safe.

**Well here we go!!! Thanks for reading this chapter, enjoy! :) Reviews welcome.**


	9. First Pots

**Well here is another update. I hope you all enjoy it. It's not the best, but I'll do another one later okay? Thanks for reading and reviewing! You all are awesome!!! :)**

SIG'S POV:

"Alright guys last pot!" I yell into the hailer as the pot was lifted up with the crane and placed on the launcher.

"I need to head back to my other pots." I say to no one. Just talking out loud. I saw Edgar climb into the pot hook the bait up while Jake helped him. They both closed the pot and released it. Matt and Nick threw the line in as everyone yelled in pure happiness. We were finally done setting the gear, but now I needed to make my way back to my first strings. I set a course turned around. After a few moments everyone was in the wheelhouse. I sat back and smiled. I yawned and watched as the guys yawned after me.

"Who wants watch?" I question.

"I'll do it." Edgar says knowing it is his responsibility.

"How about we let the kid do it?" I suggest.

Jake's eyes were huge. "Sure!"

" Okay come here." I say getting up out of my seat and letting Jake sit there. "Alright, at all times you need to have these two radios on. If there is weather coming, write it down, if its announcement write it down. If

it's the coast guard wake me up."

"Got it." Jake says.

"Now this is your throttle. Do you remember how to use it?" I question.

"Yes, I pull it up for going up waves and I push it down for going down them."

"Right. Now you shouldn't have to do it because I am going to set it on auto pilot, and this alarm here is to insure that you don't fall asleep." I say setting the little alarm for every 10 minutes, as well as the auto pilot.

"Questions?"

"No Sir."

"Alright one of these guys will bring you some food up okay?"

"Okay boss. Thanks."

I went down the stairs with the rest of the crew, we all ate something and I went to bed. I woke up a few hours later and went up to the wheelhouse to find Edgar sitting in my seat.

"Where is the kid?" I ask.

"He was tired so I sent him to bed, we are almost at the first string." Edgar said moving so I could sit.

"Alright get the guys ready and we'll start pulling these babies up!"

As the guys got ready, I found myself wondering how Haley was doing. I saw the guys get on deck and I approached the first buoy. "First pot!" I yell into the hailer. I wished there was something here, but I knew that I shouldn't even be thinking about that. As the guys put the shot into the block, I set the boat on auto and ran outside of the wheelhouse and stood there waiting to see the crab.

"Hook that pot!" Nick yelled.

As the pot came up into the water I saw nothing but a full pot. "Yes!" I yell looking down at the guys.

"We got riders!" Jake said plucking them off of the gear.

"Good job guys, how do they look?" I yell down.

"Clean! Very clean!" Edgar yells while picking up a massive king crab and holding it in front of him. "This is got to be a 18 pound crab!"

"Great!" I say happily as I went back into the wheelhouse. We approached the next buoy and I heard Normans voice come over in the intercom.

"8-9...89."

"Shit." I say quickly writing down the number. I picked up the hailer and pressed the button. "We are going to reset everyone of these pots tonight!" I looked on my camera as I watched Jake rush to the bait and run back and throw it into the pot. We threw all of our gear into the water, we had been working for over twenty hours, setting the gear and then sorting crab. I was getting tired. I needed to sleep, but I figured that

I'd let the guys get some sleep before I did. I picked up the satellite phone and called the Rollo.

'Hello?" I hear, it must have been Eric.

"Sig here where is Haley?" I question.

"Hey it's Eric, she is getting a bite to eat. Let me get her." I hear Eric lay the phone down and then I hear muffled voices.

"Hey!" I hear Haley say into the phone.

"Hi yourself, how's things?" I question.

"Good. How are you, everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired. Catching any crab?" I wonder.

"Some, not a lot. Mostly getting around 30, what about you?"

I know the Rollo can see me on the radar if they are close enough. "Not really. We are hit and miss right now. Had to dump all of the gear in, we off load in a few days."

"That stinks. Listen I gotta go. Bye,"

"Northwestern out." I say hanging up the radio.

**See not the greatest, but it's okay. :) Reviews welcome.**


	10. Whales

**Hey everyone!!! Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter, I appreciate it. Here is another chapter, I may do another update tonight....I dunno yet. Deponds on how my knee is doing, I hurt it and I need to take a pain pill later so we'll see okay? So read this and please enjoy!!!**

Once all of the pots were brought up on deck, then rebated then set again it was sometime around 4:00AM. I loved this time of the morning on the Bearing Sea. The seas were perfect, but I also knew deep down that something was going to happen. I just didn't know what. I picked up my pack of cigarettes that laid on the control panel and stuck one between my lips. I brought the lighter up and lit the little stick on fire. The guys had gone to bed. I yawned and looked over at Kevin. He was waiting for me to say something, I looked back into the open waters.

"Days like this make you appreciate the good things in life." I say.

"You family?" Kevin pressed.

I nodded my head. "My family, my guys, my friends. Full tanks of crab. This is great." I say knocking on the piece of wood to my right.

I sat at the helm of the boat for a while not even realizing that the sun had come up and the birds were flying. Off the portside there were whales moving with the boat. I smiled knowing that in the fishing world that is good luck. I picked up my radio and pressed the black button.

"Keith are you out there?" I question as I grab my camera and start snapping pictures. No answer. "Wizard are you out there?"

"Keith here, Sig is that you?"

"Yeah…I've got whales off my portside." I knew he would be mad as hell that he missed them again.

"Shit! I never get to see them." Keith complains.

"I took pictures. Have a great season, Northwestern out."

"Roger." Is the only thing that Keith said. But I'm sure deep down he was bitching and complaining.

I wanted to go home. I've been out on the sea to long. I raise my eyebrow and realize it's only been almost two weeks. We were going to pull these pots today and head into port to off load and go get the rest of our crabs in the gear. Which should leave it at our quota. Haley on the other hand had my nerves shot to hell. I was trying not to take it out on the guys, but when we are pulling pots of eighty plus crab I cant get mad at them.

"Sig?" I hear a voice form behind me.

I twirl my chair around to find the guys staring at me. "Yeah?" I say my voice hardly even audible. Thanks to my years of smoking.

"Are you okay?" Edgar asks.

I clear my throat and take a drink of water. "I'm fine. Lets get this gear pulled so we can head to town." I say turning my attention back on the bow. I could see a buoy off in the distance, so I throttled down the boat.

"You want to get some sleep? Edgar can run the boat and we can pull….." Nick stopped talking when I looked over at him and glared.

"Get down on the deck and pull this gear." I said though clenched teeth.

Why the heck am I being a jerk to the guys? I shake my head trying to push off my tiredness. I see the guys head out on the deck as we slowly approach the first pot. I watched as the guys pulled up the first pot, stuff full of crab. I quickly stand up and head out on the deck of the wheelhouse.

"How many?" I question.

"We have a lot of riders again!" Norman yelled up at me.

"Alright!" I yell back quickly going into the house.

"9-0. 90!" Jake yells.

"Damn!" I yell at no one. I quickly write down the number and start go add up all of the numbers that we already had.

"Do you want us to reset the pots?" Nick asked over the intercom.

"Hell yes!" I answer back quickly picking up the sat phone and calling Phil. I owed him a favor.

"Roger, roger." I hear back.

"Phil?" I question when I heard someone pick the phone up.

"Yeah Sig, what's up?" Phil answers back.

"Listen, where are you?"

"About 60 miles south of you."

"Come up to me, I'm on the crab man."

"Bull shit, how many you pulling up?"

"My first strings were giving me 80 plus, now I'm averaging 90."

"Damn. I'm moving up there soon. You going to off load?"

"Yeah after we pull these, then we are heading in to town then coming back out."

"10-4, see you soon. Thanks Sig."

"Thank me back in Dutch."

With that we hung the phones up and the guys kept spitting out numbers that were amazing to me. After about 12 hours everything was baited and reset, we had a lot of crab on the boat and I set a course for Akutan Island. It took us seven hours to get to the offloading boat. Once there the guys sent on deck and helped with the process. I went down to the deck with a cup of coffee and stood next to Edgar.

"I'm going to get the rack." I say handing the half drank coffee to Edgar.

"Gee thanks." He said taking a drink. "Don't hit it to hard okay?"

"Smartass." I say walking away and heading to my stateroom.

**Well things are going to start happening really soon. I had a whole part written out, but I am changing it last minute because it sounds better...hehe. SOOOOO I need to get this finished up huh? Thanks for reading!!! :) Reviews welcome**


	11. Sleep

**Alrighty, here's the next chapter. I um......yeah. Thank you all for reviewing. And thanks to the new readers!!! Your all are awesome. To everyone that is new to the story, please tell gracieclaire thank you for this story, it is her idea. :) Hope to have this story finished this week....:) talk to you all soon.**

Off loads take a long time. Usually about ten hours. My mind was on the pots and hoping crab was in them. I tried to get comfortable in my rack but every place I tried left me turning around in a different position. I faced the wall and looked at a picture of Haley. I rubbed my eyes and rolled over on my back. I sighed. I needed her, I needed to feel her warm body next to mine. I suddenly started to get an uneasy feeling and I wasn't sleeping anyways, I knew I'd been down here for a while so I just gave up and rolled out of my bed. I put my shoes on and opened my room. Nick was sitting at the table watching a movie with Norman.

"Did you sleep?" Norman asked.

I grumbled. I was pissed off that I couldn't sleep, but I also didn't want them to know that I didn't. I walked to the coffee pot and poured myself a cup of coffee. It had just been brewed. I stretched and walked over to the table. I leaned up against the wall to see what the guys were watching.

"What's this?" I question drinking the hot fluid.

"Oh I don't know….something called three? Junior said it was good." Norman said.

"Is it?" I ask.

"I'll tell you once I figure out the movie." Norm said looking over at Nick, they both smiled.

We suddenly heard the radio in the wheelhouse going off, so I quickly made my way up and sat in my chair.

"This is the national weather service. There is a warning for today through Sunday for the Bearing Sea. We have winds starting out at 50 knots and rising to hurricane force. Seas will be unpredictable, but the best we can estimate them at will be about 60 to 70 feet high. Please be safe out there!"

"Fuck." I curse, after I finished writing down the information. "This is not good."

"Northwestern this is the Rollo come in please." I hear Haley over the radio.

I close my eyes and pick up the radio. I could hear the worry and fear in Haley's voice. "Northwestern here, Haley what's up?"

"Sig…"

I swallowed hard. "Did you hear it?"

"Yes. I'm scared."

"You will be okay. If you get to where you cant handle it, give it over to Eric okay?"

"Alright. Where are you?"

"I'm offloading. Should be about done and heading back out to get my pots. Where are you?"

"About 60 miles East from St. Paul."

"Alright if weather starts getting bad, start giving me your coordinates every 5 okay?"

"Okay. I have to go, pots are coming up."

"Bye." I say hanging up my radio. The bad feeling just seemed to get worse.

I leaned back in my chair and hoped that these bad feelings would go away. I saw Edgar waving to me when I looked at the little monitor so I got up and headed down to the deck.

"What's up Ed?" I ask.

"This is the last one, did you want to head over to the office?"

"Yeah, I'll go over. Meet you in the galley."

After about twenty minutes I was back at the boat. I made my way into the galley to find the guys sitting around the table playing cards.

"Well?" Matt asked.

"We did really good. If we go pull these strings and it's like it was before, then we can go home." I say smiling.

"Great! Want us to sleep then eat?" Edgar asked.

"Whatever you want to do. I'm going up to the wheelhouse and getting us the hell out of here." I say.

After we were out of the harbor, I picked up the hailer and called out to Norman and Edgar.

After a few minutes they came up into the wheelhouse. "What's up Sig?" Norm asked.

"We have a bitch of a storm coming, hurricane force winds, seas getting up 70. It's going to be ruff."

"Shit. What about our gear?" Ed asks.

"I'm going to haul balls to our gear. I want you guys rested and fell fed, because we are going to work until those pots are on this boat and the crab is in the tank. I don't care if we have to deck load the crab."

"Alright. So should I tell the guys that the weather is gonna be shitty?" Ed asks.

"No not yet, tell them when they wake up. I don't want them to worry about it while they are sleeping."

"So you tell us?" Norm says.

I give him my famous grumpy look. "A little different Norm. You guys are my brothers, we are Norwegians. We can handle this shit."

"Yeah okay." Norman says.

"I'll wake you guys soon okay?"

"Alright." They both said together. Norman left but Edgar didn't.

"Sig?"

"What?" I say looking out into the open sea.

"When was the last time you slept?"

**Hmmm....what do you think is gonna happen? *Hides in Sig's wheelhouse to write more***


	12. Crab Count & Worries

**Sorry to make this short and sweet guys, thanks for the reviews!!!! :)**

I quickly look at Edgar. "When the kid was up here."

"Damn Sig! That was days ago, you need to go get sleep."

"I cant, I'm fine. Go get rack time now." I yell to get my point across.

Edgar walked away shaking his head. Edgar was right I needed sleep badly, but we had to get to these strings and pull them before the weather got bad. I felt my head start to pound and my stomach was feeling horrible. I rubbed my hand over my face and took a deep breath out. I yawned and decided that if I didn't get some coffee soon then I'd be falling asleep any moment. I set the auto pilot on and I headed down to the galley for some coffee and chocolate. I poured myself a cup of coffee and dug into the fridge for chocolate, my chocolate that no one is allowed to touch. My Norwegian chocolate.

I was so damn frustrated. I didn't feel good, my headache was killing me and my gut was torn into so many different pieces. The guys had been working for ten hours straight pulling pots and stacking them on deck. The guys would have to stop pulling pots every so often to tie down the gear. The weather started to change well over three hours ago. The seas were starting to get confused, and the winds were blowing something wild. I was getting pissed because the last few pots the guys hadn't been giving me the crab count.

I pounded my fist on the control panel in front of me. "I want the crab count!" I yell into the hailer. "I want it now!!!!" I yell again my first pounding harder into the control panel.

"We are trying!" I hear Matt yell.

"Then what is the count for the last three pots?" I yell.

Edgar threw down a hand full of crab back on to the storing table and walked over to the intercom. "Sig, last three counts were 80, 57, 78. Do you copy?" He said with fill annoyance.

"Copy that. Get your guys down there on the ball before I do!" I yell back loud enough for everyone to hear.

Edgar backed away and went back to the table. I saw him look up at the wheelhouse and then just stood there with his hands on his hips. "Listen guys." Edgar yells out to the crew.

"What?" Nick says at the rail.

"Sig is really loosing it right now. I want everyone to do their best to get him what he wants and when he wants it. We have three more strings left, we gotta get this shit pulled and get out of here before the storm comes in got me?" Edgar says with full authority.

Everyone around him just nodded their heads and quickly went back to work. "I'll be back I'm going to go see Sig." Edgar says making his way to the hatch.

ROLLO ALI'S POV:

We were fully in the storm. Everywhere I looked was dark skies and high waves. My hands were shaking I couldn't keep my calm. Everyone was pulled off the deck and our gear was left in the water. I heard foot steps behind me, I turned my head to see Eric.

"How are you doing up here?" Eric asks as he steps up to the side of me.

"I don't know what I was thinking Eric. I cant do this." I say running my hand over my hair.

"You are doing fine. Just keep her steady." Eric says trying to calm my nerves.

"Right…like any of this is going to make a difference. I just want to be in the harbor. Home, anywhere but here."

"Have you called Sig?"

I shake my head no. I know he wont help me.

"Well maybe you should. I'm going to get some sleep, then I will take over for you alright?"

"Okay." I say driving though the rough waves.

NORTHWESTERN SIG:

I kept my eyes trained on the waves in front of me. I picked up the hailer and held it into my hand. "Guys we got a wave!" I yell as I watch the guys hold on to the sorting table for their lives.

"Sig!" I hear Edgar yell.

I look up and see my brother dripping wet. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"I need to know that you are okay to drive this boat Sig. I need to know."

**Wonder what his responce will be?**


	13. When Things Go Flying

**Well here is the first update today! Yippie!!! SOOO..........because a good friend of mine (jessiewalla) has been harassing me NOT to kill anyone off we know, I'm going to pick someone else to kill off......OOOO and I think I might have the perfect person too...and Im SURE that no one will disagree with me when it happens....SO rest assured no one that we like (I hope) will be killed. :) Thanks for reading and your last reviews were awesome! :)**

"I need to know that you are okay to drive this boat Sig. I need to know."

I look up in to my brother's eyes. He was terrified. "I'm okay. Go help the guys, I'll try to keep the boat steady."

"Okay." Edgar says nodding his head and then disappearing down the stairs.

I watched as the wind blew the rain in different directions. I saw the waves getting worse every second. I suddenly saw a massive wave approaching from the portside. I was almost terrified of this thing, it looked like a rouge wave, but I couldn't be sure. I reached up to grab the hailer that was dangling in front of me but my hands were shaking so bad. I finally got a hold of it and pressed the button down and stood up.

"GET INSIDE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream into the hailer, keeping my hand on the throttle plowing full speed ahead trying to beat this wave. I look down on the monitor and I see the guys scrambling to get inside. "HURRY!!" I yell again. I hear the latch close I watch as the massive wall approaches me. I quickly look to my right to make sure there is no double whammy, clear. Good.

"We got all guys inside!" Edgar yells through the intercom.

My mind was focused on the wave that was just off our bow. I saw the guys come up to the wheelhouse of the corner of my eye.

"Holy shit." Nick says bracing himself.

"Hang on!" I yell as I feel the boat turn over completely on it's side. "Shit!" I yell out trying to make the boat right it's self.

"Edgar get on the wheel!" I scream out as I watch my brother grab the old fashioned wheel and try to turn her back the other way.

My feet were pressed up against the wall, as I lost power on the engines. We heard crashing and banging below us.

"Sig!" I hear Jake yell out.

I turn my head to watch him tumble down the wheelhouse stairs. "Jake!!" I yell out watching as my crew gets beat up from this wave.

Suddenly I was thrown from my position, and went into the air. I flew over Nick and Norman and landed back first into the wall a picture falling and hitting my head. The boat had righted itself. I looked up at the guys as they all stared at me. I'm sure my eyes were just as big as theirs. I felt myself breathing heavy. I cracked a rib. I felt a warm fluid running down from my head. Damn picture.

I stood up and went back to the captains chair. I fired up the engine no problem. "Guys, we have one more string left."

"You want us to go back out in that?" Matt exclaims throwing his hands up in the air.

"No. I'm telling you guys right now, this is crazy. I'm not doing it. We are heading back. We should have enough crab for our quota. The last string was just a little extra, incase we needed it. My numbers did

show…" I start looking around for my note pad, but it went somewhere else when the boat turned on its side. "…we are like two hundred crab shy of our quota, which means we are gonna owe the boat a little money. Can you guys handle that?"

"Yeah sure whatever, get us the hell out of here!" Nick says stripping off his rain gear.

"Go down stairs. I want damage report, injury report whatever. Where's Jake?" I say looking around.

"I'm down here. I think I broke a leg!" I hear him yell.

"I'll go check on him." Norman says.

"Your bleeding boss." Nick says.

"I know. Don't worry about me, make sure Junior is okay. Remember damage report." I say looking at Edgar.

He shook his head and left the wheelhouse against his better judgment.

**Mmmmmmmm.......what ya all thinking???? Reviews welcome**


	14. Distress Calls

**Sorry for the late update today! I have edited the summary, and some of it is still pending on what happens in the story. Thanks for all of your reviews and I appreciate it.**

ROLLO HALEY POV:

I sat in the wheelhouse trying to get though all of these waves when I heard foot steps coming up the stairs.

"Eric?" I question.

"It's me. You okay?" He asks standing next to me.

"No. I cant do this Eric. I'm freaking out here. I just cant do this."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. "I'll take over."

I quickly stood up and let Eric take the captains chair. "I'm going to get coffee."

"Alright. I'll be here." Eric says scratching his head of curls.

I wasn't even to the step when I heard the radio going off. I stopped to listen.

"Us Coast Guard this is the Northwestern do you copy?" I hear Sig's voice over the radio.

"Sig!?" I question moving back to Eric and turning the volume back up.

"Wonder what's wrong?" Eric says looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Us Coast Guard, we copy. What is your problem Northwestern?" A man asked.

"Roger…uhhh…this vessel just took a rouge wave." Sig states panic filling his voice.

"Copy that, is the boat okay?" The man asked.

I found myself holding on to dear life to Eric.

"Roger, damage report is clear. We do have injuries on the boat though." Sig says.

"Eric!" I squeal.

"Shhh, listen." He says looking up at me.

"What type of injuries do you have Captain Hansen?"

"We have a broken leg on a deck hand and I'm injured as well."

"Are you okay Captain?" the man asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm heading into port now, should be arriving there in about eight hours."

"Eric call him on the radio!" I say looking at him.

"I cant when there is a conversation between the coast guard and a vessel. Just wait."

"Okay Captain, call us if you need any assistance."

"Roger, Northwestern out." Sig says.

I watched as Eric picked up the mic to call Sig. "Rollo calling Northwestern, you out there Sig?"

"Yeah whats up?" Sig asked. He sounded like he was in pain.

"We just heard your transmission to the coast guard, you okay?" Eric asked.

"Naw, I think I need to see a doctor. But I'm gonna get this boat back to Dutch so I can get Jake to the hospital."

"Haley is freaking out, she's worried. I've got the helm, and I wont give it back. So don't worry okay?"

"Alright." We heard him wince in pain. "I love you."

"Me too Sig." Eric says into the radio. "Haley loves you too."

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts. Gotta go."

**Hehehe, a little funny moment! Reviews welcome. A update for my friends, my knee is still messed up and hurts a lot right now. I've over done it the past few days, so I PROMISE that I will take better care of it. :)**


	15. Missing

**So here's my first update of the day! Thanks for all of the reviews I greatly appreciate it!!! :) You guys rock! Have a good Thursday!**

"Eric we have to pull some pots still." I say.

"Yes I know. And you are going to go down there and do it."

I looked in to Eric's eyes. "You are putting me on the deck?"

"Yes, get your gear on. Get everyone else up and pull that gear." Eric said.

I sighed and made my way out of the wheelhouse to wake up the crew. After waking them up I walked into the galley, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side. I tried to get up but I couldn't figure out how I got on the wall of the boat. Things were falling off of shelves and breaking. I heard Eric yelling out from the wheelhouse. I was suddenly thrown back on to the floor and I realized that the boat was flipped on its side, but it quickly righted itself. I quickly made my way up to the wheelhouse to find Eric laying on his side.

I kneeled down to him and shook him gently. "Eric you gotta wake up." I say. Nothing. "Eric please wake

up."

Stephanie ran up into the wheelhouse. "Kelli is missing. I cant find her anywhere, did she go out on deck?"

My head shot up. I jumped up and went outside from the wheelhouse door. I stepped out. "Kelli!!" I screamed. "Are you out here!?" The deck was empty there was nothing. "Take a crew go outside, make sure that she isn't there, check inside I want her found!"

"Okay!" Stephanie yells as she leaves the wheelhouse.

NORTHWESTERN SIG:

My ribs were killing me. It was making it hard to breathe. I figured I was out of the worst of the storm. I was close to Akutan Island, about two hours. I needed to get these crabs off loaded and get Jake and I to a hospital. I sighed as I lit a cigarette, I was trying to smoke it but all it was doing was making it harder for me to breathe. I put it out as I heard a voice on my radio. I turned it up.

"SIG! Please answer me!" I hear Haley's voice scream into the radio.

My heart stopped. I picked up the mic. "Haley what's wrong?" I knew there was something wrong.

"Oh God Sig, it's horrible. I think we got hit by a rouge wave, Eric is knocked out. I cant find Kelli. I think she was thrown off the deck." She rambles on.

"Slow down love, what do you mean you cant find Kelli?"

"I was starting to have a panic attack, Eric took the helm. Then we were sideways, then right side up again. Eric is knocked out. I think he might he bleeding. I'm a duck in the water, the engine wont start. And I have no controls. My whole system is down, I don't even have gps."

I started to breathe heavy. My wife was out in the middle of the bearing sea and she was lost and hurt and scared. "Listen to me, run out on deck get that epirb and tie a rope to it. Drop it in the water. I'll call the coast guard and tell them what's going on. I love you and I'll call you back in a minute okay?"

"I love you too." Haley says.

"Coast Guard this is Northwestern do you copy?" I say.

"Roger that Captain. What's going on?"

"The fishing vessel Rollo is in distress, their captain has been knocked out. A deck hand has the helm, and they are missing another deckhand. I have them dropping the epirb and tying it to their vessel." I say in response.

"Roger, roger. We are receiving a distress signal now, sending out a search and rescue team. Over and out."

"Haley!" I yell into the radio. Nothing. "Baby, can you hear me?"

"What's wrong" Nick asks.

"Rollo is in trouble, search and rescue is going after them."

"Do we know their position?"

"No, I told Haley to drop the epirb so the coast guard will come get them. Nick, this isn't good."

"I know man, she will make it though." Nick says trying to give me some type of hope.

**Well....what do we think? Reviews welcome**


	16. He'd Make A Good Captain

**Sorry this is a short chapter, I swear I'll update a huge one tomorrow morning, but at least it's something. Please enjoy and have a good night! :)**

A few hours later I had pulled to the offloading plant. I made my way to the galley where they had set Jake up. I sat down at my end of the table and looked over at the kid. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be alright boss. Do you think I can still fish for oppies?"

I smile, damn this kid has heart. "Right now, I think we both need see if we can fish for oppies."

Jake looked at me and you could see worry all over his face. "What's wrong?"

"I have a few broken ribs, and my head hurts." I say realizing I never cleaned the dried blood off of the wound.

"Probably because if that bump you got there." Norman says giving me some ice for my head.

"Thanks." I say.

"Broken ribs Sig?" Norman questions.

"Don't tell Edgar. But I have a few, I would say no more than three."

"Great, I'm going to go help with the offload." Norman says walking out of the hatch.

"I've never seen you in pain before." Jake says to me.

"I hide it when I am, but I cant hide it right now. Listen I need to go lay down, if they ask why just say my head was hurting me alright?"

Jake nodded his head. But I knew he'd tell Edgar first chance he got. Stupid kid, but he means well.

A while later I woke up and I felt the boat moving. I figured we were on our way back to Dutch Harbor. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror in my bathroom, I was a mess. I washed my face off and got all of the dried blood off the best I could. I had poured some peroxide on my wound and watched as it fizzed. I cleaned that off and then lifted my shirt up. Yep, I have broken ribs. I could hardly move my right arm. I changed shirts and walked out in to the rest of the boat. I had Edgar looking right at me from the Galley.

"How are you?" He asks making me a cup of coffee.

I took it and smiled. I realized that I was holding the cup with my right hand, so I switched to my left and took a drink. "Better. My head doesn't hurt as bad."

"And the ribs?" He asks me.

I looked over at Jake who smiled weakly. "He threatened to beat me up if I didn't tell him."

"He would have too." Matt said sitting down at the table.

"I'm hurting." I say. But my mind quickly went to Haley, I started to realize that it wasn't a dream after all.

"Edgar, have you heard from Haley?"

Everyone shot their heads up and looked at me. "No. We were trying to get a hold of her, but her radio is down. We called the coast guard, but they are busy and couldn't answer questions at the moment."

"Guys tie the boat off, we are at the docks." Norman boomed over the radio.

"He'd make a damn good Captain." I say following the guys out the hatch.

I see the Time bandit, Cornelia Marie, Wizard all docked. Probably waiting out the storm. I look down the docks hoping to see the Rollo, but no luck.

**See....short huh? Thanks for reading, reviews welcome! :)**


	17. Man Down

**Well here is my morning Chapter, I dont know if I'll get to update again before I leave for the weekend...but I will try. Yes Im leaving, I know I shouldnt because of my knee but I will be carful I promise. I finally finished writing this story, and Im sooo stupid but I started writing ANOTHER one this morning. I swear I'm going to dig myself a hole before to long. AND well yeah. That one Im keeping under wraps, lol. Some of you have gotten sneek previews or have read all of what I have of my next story that will be posted....or know what its about. SOOOO, this one is MINE ALL MINE. LOL. yeah right. okay im rambling, please enjoy!**

"Hey Sig!" I hear my name from Phil Harris.

I turn around. "Hey, whats up?"

"Where's the Rollo?" He asked Jonathan close behind him.

"I don't really know. They got hit by a rouge last night, shortly after we did and I haven't heard from them since. They were in bad shape. Eric was knocked out, Haley was freaking out." I answer.

"How's our girls?" Jonathan asked.

"From what I understood a greenie was missing." I didn't want to tell them, but they needed to know. If they didn't find Kelli, I know that Pill wouldn't take this too good.

"Who?" Phil asked.

"I don't know man." I say looking down the docks thinking I just saw my kids.

"Sig we are taking Junior to the doctor, call you soon!" Nick yells as I watch he and Edgar get him into a truck.

"Thanks!" I say.

"What was that about?" Andy asked joining our conversation.

"Jake fell down the stairs when a rouge wave hit us, I think his leg is busted up pretty bad." I answer.

"Daddy!?" I hear my daughter Mandy shouting.

I turn around and see my kids running towards me with Haley's dad in tow. My girls ran right up to me and almost knocked me over. Reese looked scared out of his mind. I brought him closer to me and gave him a hug along with the girls.

"What are you guys doing here?" I question.

"Grandpa said he heard something on the news about the Northwestern and the Rollo, and he wanted to come up here." Ruthie says.

"Dad where's mommy?" Mandy asked.

"I'm not sure kids. Let's go talk about what happened okay?"

"So Mom dosnt have any communication?" Reese asked for the 10th time.

I shook my head no. "Where's your grandpa?"

"He's checking us into a hotel." Ruthie says. "Maybe we should tell him where we are."

"He'll know." I say looking around the bar of the Elbow Room.

"Sig?!" I hear Edgar calling out to me.

I look up and see Jake wrapped up in a cast and Haley's Dad right behind them.

"Junior!" I exclaim jumping up then wincing in pain.

"What's with the face Sig?" Haley's Dad David asked.

"I broke some ribs last night." I answer. "Jake how are you?"

"I'm okay boss. They said it's a minor break." He says looking around the bar for his friends.

"Do we know how Haley is doing?" David asked while sitting down at the table.

"No. She lost all communications. She had her radio, but when I called back there was nothing. There's someone still in my wheelhouse trying to get in contact with the Rollo in case she gets it back." I answer.

"I told her not to do this." David said.

"But she did, and I'll be damned she did a great job. I heard she was catching a lot of crab." I say.

I saw Nick walk in with a sober look on his face. I knew something was wrong, especially with Edgar and Norman hot on his tail. I stood up and walked right over to them.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"We talked to Haley for a few." Edgar says.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"They are in bad shape, the engine is down. Eric is still unconscious and we know who went missing." Norman says.

I shift my eyes between the three men. "Who?" I question.

"It's Kelli Harris." Nick says in a super low tone of voice.

My eyes damn near shot out of my head. "Does Phil know?" I ask.

They all shook their heads no.

"How is Haley?" I ask.

"Scared out of her mind. She gave us some coordinates as to where she thinks she is, but she really isn't sure." Edgar says.

"Where is she?" I question.

"If she is right, she should be about a hundred miles from St. Paul. I gave the info over to the Coast Guard." Nick says.

"I can't sit here wait around for her home." I say walking out of the bar.

"Sig what are you gonna do, weather is nasty out there." Edgar says following me.

"I don't know." I say in defeat. My hear hurt, I haven't slept in a long time and my ribs were killing me. I started to get a little dizzy, the rain started to pour down.

"Whatever." Edgar says as she walks back into the bar.

I turned around to head back to the boat when I dropped right to the ground.

"MAN DOWN!" Phil yells as he makes his way towards me.

**Well here we go, not to many chapters left...maybe....three more chapters! EEK. *Hides in sigs wheelhouse, with lots of writing to do!!***


	18. Breaking The News

**Thanks for the reviews on the last two chapters. So this chapter is kinda sad. SO just in case you cry easy, make sure you've got tissue or something handy okay? Thanks for reading!**

I felt warm and my head hurt. I opened my eyes to have Phil and Edgar looking at me.

"You alright there buddy?" Phil asked.

I sat up a little and realized that my ribs were wrapped up. "What happened?"

"You passed out, we wrapped you up." Edgar says handing me a drink.

"Where the hell am I?" I wonder.

"On my boat, it was closer. And you've got a heavy ass." Phil says smiling.

"You've been out for a while, I think you needed the sleep." Edgar says sitting down.

"Yeah man you looked like hell." Phil says.

"Haley back yet?" I wonder.

"Naw man. We are still waiting." Edgar says lighting up a smoke.

"Phil I need to talk to you….." I say sitting up further on his bed. "…alone." I say looking over at my brother.

"Sure. Need anything?" Edgar asks before leaving the room.

"A Norwegian healer." I say smiling.

Edgar nodded his head knowing what I meant. "What is that?" Phil questions standing in front of me.

"Phil sit down please."

Phil did what I asked but you could tell he was scared. "What?" He says tears now starting to form.

"Listen before I passed out, the guys got a short radio call from the Rollo. They had a missing crew member."

Phil tightened his jaw, and he looked anywhere but at me. "Yeah?" He says trying to sound tough.

"I'm sorry Phil, but Kelli went overboard." I say sitting up and placing my hand on his shoulder.

Phil fought back the urge to cry and looked away. He nodded his head a few times.

"I'm so sorry man. I'm here for you." I say slowly getting up and moving to the door. I opened it and looked at Edgar who was hanging out with the rest of Phil's crew. "Edgar give Josh and Jake the booze, I think they need to go see their Dad." I say sliding out of the door.

"Is that was a Norwegian Healer is?" Phil asked behind me.

"Sure is. We are gonna head over to my boat, call me after a while okay?" I say.

"Yeah." Phil says as he walked back into his stateroom with his two sons hot on his trail.

"That sucked." I say walking out of the hatch and onto the deck.

"You okay boss?" Edgar asked as he helped me over the rail.

"I guess. I never thought that you'd be helping me over the rail of a boat." I say as we walk down to the Northwestern.

Edgar laughed as we finished our little trek in silence.

CORNELIA MARIE-PHIL

"Dad what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"It's Kelli isn't it?" Josh said.

I look up at my boys and I take a long swig of the vodka that Sig and Edgar had given me. Tears started to form and fall down my cheeks. "Yeah. Listen, from what I understand she went overboard."

Jake walked away and hit his head against the wall hard. He was crying. He needed his space. Josh just stared at me in shock. Tears now running down his face. "Dad this isn't fair." Josh says sitting next to me.

"Jake come here." I say holding on to Josh around the neck. Jake sat next to me and we all had a good cry. We never would admit that we did, but we needed family time. "What do you say after this season we go and throw some of her favorite flowers out there huh?"

"I think she would like that Dad." Jake says, my more sentimental son.

"Yeah, maybe after we can have a family service or something." Josh says.

"I think I need a smoke. But in honor of your sister, I wont do it." I say as I stood up and prepared myself of telling my crew

**I'm bad I know. But it's okay....trust me...its OKAY. lol. Reviews Welcome**


	19. Coast Guard

**Thanks for the reviews and, theres only ONE chapter left...AKKK. Thanks for reading!!**

NORTHWESTERN-SIG

I sat in my wheelhouse holding the radio in my hand hoping and Haley would hear me and call back. I must have been sitting there a while because I started to realize that it was dark. I kept nodding off, and soon enough I let sleep over come me.

"Sig?" I felt someone shaking me lightly and calling my name. "Sig?"

My eyes popped open and I looked around, the small light above the controls were on and I looked over to see David. "How long have I been out?"

"I'm guessing a while. Are you okay?"

I nod my head yes and stretch. A picture had fallen to the floor and David quickly picked it up. "This was your wedding day. God, she looked so beautiful. Her mother would have been proud." He handed the picture back to me.

"Thanks. Any word yet?" I wonder.

"Not sure if its good news or bad news, but the coast guard is here. They want to speak with you."

"Alright. I'll be down in a minute. Are the kids okay?" I quickly question.

"Fine, they are back at the hotel with the Hillstrand boys."

I took a deep breath out and stuck a cigarette between my lips even though I couldn't smoke it because of my ribs, I just needed it there mostly for comfort. I looked at the watch on my wrist and it said 12:59. I sighed and walked down the stairs and out the hatch of the boat. The guys and David were waiting over by the pots while the coast guard were waiting on the docks.

I walked over and attempted to make my way over the rail. I winced with pain. "Damnit."

"You alright Captain?" The young woman asked.

"I'm alright, broken ribs." I say extending my hand. "Sig Hansen."

"Lauren Proffitt and this is Mike Wilson." I shook their hands.

"Captain, we do have some news for you. My guys searched for hours, unable to find the Fishing Vessel Rollo, however….there was a cargo ship that passed by the Rollo and said they have them on radar and it looks as though that the Rollo has set a course for Dutch Harbor."

Tears were threatening to fall. "So they are okay?"

"That we cant answer. But we do know that the boat is okay, and at least we know they are on their way. We do have a chopper reroute to catch up with the Rollo and hopefully get a swimmer on the boat, so it looks like things are coming to an end." Lauren said.

I took a deep breath in. "You have no idea how much this means to me, thank you so damn much." I say tears now falling down my cheeks. I grab the young woman and bring her into a hug. "Thank you."

She smiled. "It's no problem. We will stay around here for a while to make sure things operate smoothly."

I let go of her and I smile once again. "Thank you so very much." I say before climbing back on to my boat. "GUYS!" I yell happily.

"Did they find them?!" David asked.

"Yes and no. A cargo ship found them, and have them on radar and they are heading for Dutch!" I was so damn happy I couldn't contain myself. I thought for sure that I was shaking over pure excitement. I looked over at the Cornelia Marie and I saw Phil sitting up in the wheelhouse, he had his hand hanging out of the window and was letting the smoke of the cigarette, move around in the nights cool breeze.

"He isn't going to be right after this." I say looking at my guys.

"We'll have to help'em out. He'll be okay in due time." Edgar says lighting up a smoke of his own.

"I hate you." I say smiling.

"Why?" Jake asks.

"Because he can smoke and he knows it drives me nuts." I say.

"Maybe we should go get some sleep huh?" Nick says.

"I agree. Jake take my room, I'll take your bunk. It's easier for you to get in my bed than yours." I say quickly disappearing into the depths of the boat.

I crawled into Jake's bunk while Edgar crawled into his. "Things will be okay." I say quietly.

"How do you know?" Edgar asks.

"I just know." I say before falling into a quick sleep.

**WELL DO WE KNOW WHATS GONNA HAPPEN YET? IM SOOOO EXCITED TO HEAR WHAT YA'LL ARE GONNA SAY AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER!! EKK! I SHOULD MAKE YOU WAIT IT OUT. LOL!**


	20. Homecoming

**So this final Chapter is really long, I really couldnt make you guys wait until you found out everything! So here it is...BYW.....you are gonna be SOOOOO shocked. Has anyone figured it out yet? Probably not. Anyways, enjoy!! REVIEWS ARE SOO APPRECIATED, thanks for doing it. You guys are stinking awesome, you know who you are.... my loyal reviewers!**

A FEW HOURS LATER:

"Captain." I hear someone calling me and gently shaking me. "Captain Sig?"

I grumble and turn around, my eyes still closed. "What?" I question not even realizing that it was a woman that was trying to wake me up.

"Captain Sig, open your eyes!" They woman demanded.

I opened my eyes and was about to give a ass chewing when I realized it was Lauren. "Shit." I cuss when I tried to get up and hit my head on the ceiling above me. "Son of a bitch."

Lauren giggled as I slowly climbed down from the bunk. "Captain we have the Rollo in sight and should be docking in about forty five minutes."

"Really!?" I question as I quickly sit down on Edgar's bunk and fumble around trying to put my shoes on.

"Yes sir, we have a swimmer aboard the vessel as well." Lauren says turning the light on.

"Great! How is my wife?"

"Tired, scared, ready to get the hell off of that boat." Lauren smiles as Edgar tries to cover his face with his sleeping bag.

"Turn the damn light off!" Edgar grumbles.

"Edgar don't be a jack ass." I say punching him in the side of his leg. "Rollo is almost here!"

"Well don't let me bother you. Can I get some sleep here or do I have to get up?" Edgar questions.

"Get up." I say excusing myself.

"Sorry Edgar, but seems as though you are needed." Lauren smiles.

"I'm always needed." Edgar says throwing the sleeping bag away from his body and standing up. He however was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize!" Lauren says turning around.

"Don't act like you haven't seen it before." Edgar smiles and pulls me close to him.

"Does anyone know?"

Edgar shook his head. "No. But I'm going to make it known." He says smiling and throwing me on to his bunk.

NWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNWNW

I stood on the dock seeing the lights of the Rollo approaching the docks. They were about a mile out. I look over and see Jonathan standing next to his boat. I walk over and stood with him.

"This whole thing was making me sick." I say.

"Me too. How's Phil?" Jonathan asked.

"He wasn't good last night when I got the news."

"Poor guy. He'll never be the same." Jonathan says throwing the rest of his cigarette into the water.

We could see the deckhands waving their arms at us. We wave back as the horn sounded on the boat.

"Hey, Sig?" Edgar says stepping next to me.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Who's that on the bow of the boat?" Edgar asks me.

I look over and see Stephanie and another person with long blonde hair. "I thought that….?" I question looking at Edgar who had his arms snaked around Lauren's body. "What the hell?"

Edgar shrugged. "It's been a while."

"What has?" Jonathan asked.

"Since I've been my fiancé."

I felt like my eyes were bulging out of my head. "Since when?"

"The summer, we met during the spring time." Lauren says biting her lower lip.

"Well…." I say looking at the new happy couple. "Congratulations."

"Is that Kelli?" Jonathan asks as the boat got closer.

"I'll be a monkey's uncle…it sure the hell is!" I shout. "PHIL!!!!!!!!" I scream turning around. "PHIL HARRIS GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

I see Phil open the door to the wheel house and I point towards the Rollo. He took out his binoculars and threw them down and damn near ran down the ladder and over the deck of his boat, jumped over the rail and ran down to us. "Kelli!? Good God thank you so much!" Phil yells while crying.

"It's okay old man. It's okay." I say slapping his back.

We stood there waiting for the boat to dock, once the boat docked the deck hands threw the ropes over and we secured it. A few EMT's came down the dock and went aboard the vessel no questions asked. We all climbed over the rail and went to our loved ones. I went up the ladder and onto the deck, and opened the door to the wheelhouse.

Haley was talking to the paramedic about Eric as they loaded him onto a stretcher.

"He'll be fine ma'am. See you soon." The man said as they went back down the wheelhouse stairs to take Eric To the hospital.

"Haley?" I said softly.

Haley turned around and ran right into my waiting arms. She cried for a long time. We cried together.

"I'm so glad you are safe." I say softly into her hair.

"Me too." She says.

"The kids are here with your Dad." I say pulling her at arms length.

Haley's face lit up. "Sig?"

"Yes baby?"

"I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have done this." She says softly.

"Why, do you got crab in your tank?" I question.

"Yes."

"You did fine, you brought everyone back alive. You did just fine love. Just fine." I say hugging her again. "Lets go join everyone okay?"

"Actually Sig, while I'm still Captain…you must obey me since you are on my boat.

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Remember, while you are on this boat I am not your wife." She says smiling.

"Point taken. I'm sorry. I was a total jack ass." I say.

"Accepted. And yes you were. NOW we may go down and see everyone." Haley says smiling.

I roll my eyes and follow her out of the wheelhouse.

JONATHAN:

"Bug….damnit you are never doing this again!" I say holding on to my daughter for dear life.

"Don't worry Daddy, I wont ever ask." Stephanie says clinging on to me.

"Were you scared?" I question.

She shook her head no. "The freak rouge wave was scary, but everything else was fine. I just get sea sick a lot!"

I laughed and watched as Sig and Haley came down the ladder.

PHIL:

"DADDY!" Kelli screamed before jumping into my arms.

"Baby I thought you were dead!" I yell holding on to my daughter and crying.

"You and me both Daddy, I'm never doing this again. Never!"

"Oh baby, I'm so glad to hear you say that. So damn glad."

"Daddy, you smell like cigarette smoke, did you start?"

I laugh. "Actually I just kept lighting them, it was a nervous habit."

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." I say wiping away my tears.

SIG:

"Well I say we all got a adventure this year." I say smiling.

"Yes sir. Now on to the next?" Edgar says.

"You bet." I say smiling as we enjoyed the company with out family and friends. I held Haley close as I kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sig, are we going to the next and why the hell do you love me so much?" Edgar says shaking me.

I opened my eyes. And looked around. "Where the hell am I?"

Edgar looked at me like I was stupid. "On the boat, ya know…fishing….king crabs….we pulled those strings you wanted me to…so you could sleep. Are you okay?"

"Wait." I say sitting up. "My ribs?" I question feeling around.

"What about them?" Edgar says raising his eye brow.

"They were broke, and Jake's leg was broke…and Haley! Where the hell is she?" I ramble all at once.

"I think your nuts, where do you think she is….man you are loosing it." Edgar says walking out of my state room.

I follow wearing nothing but my pajamas. "Edgar I had this dream, it was so real!" I got up to my wheelhouse and picked up the satellite phone and dialed my wife's work number.

"Hansen flowers, can I help you?" I hear someone answer.

"This is Sig, I need to talk to Haley." I say watching Edgar and the rest of the guys pile into the wheelhouse.

"Sig, honey is everything okay?" I hear Haley ask me.

"You wont believe this, but I had a weird ass dream."

"What was it about?" Haley asks.

"Give me a second." I say then moving the phone from my ear. "Go get some food, and then we will pull this next string." I say smiling at the guys.

They walked out shaking their heads, Edgar was giving me a crazy look.

I brought the phone back to my ear. "Haley?"

"I'm still here. What was this dream about?" She questions me.

"Oh and Edgar had this girlfriend named Lauren…she worked for the coast guard! I think I'm nuts."

"Not to nuts, that part is true."

"What?" I question totally shocked.

"Yes, it's a long story. What was your dream about?"

"Well it all started in Dutch Harbor….." I start.

**LOL!!!! I SHOCKED YOU ALL DIDNT I?? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. So, listen up. I wasnt planing on doing this at all. It just kind of happened. So I had to do it. I thank you all for reading. As usual reviews welcome. **

**My next story is called "Rescue Me" It is a Sig based story (AGAIN I KNOW) and it has Ali in it...but not the Ali from my first story. I just liked the name and so I stuck with it. It's a little different, but its going to be a LONG story, so Im not quite sure when I'll start posting it. Maybe soon, maybe not until I have more written. Right now, I have 21 pages done....but I have a lot more to go...thanks for the help in giving me the ideas Mahone-Chic, GracieClaire, and jessiewalla. SOOO watch out for that k? LOVE YA!**

***Walks into Sig's wheelhouse and comes face to face with Sig...uh oh...I'm in trouble***


End file.
